Part of Your World
by MadHare0512
Summary: A boat rocked back and forth in the unruly seas. With a song on the air, a girl climbed up some ropes and looked out over the ocean. The castle was bustling with activity, merfolk coming in from everywhere to witness the rare sight. The son of the king was going to sing today, for the whole kingdom to hear. What happens when two worlds who where never meant to meet come together?


Fathoms Below

By: AndiKaneUnderwood

**AU: Little Mermaid Fusion, Alpha/Beta/Omega**

**This is a Little Mermaid version of Flashpoint. I got bored, my imagination ran wild, you know how it is.**

**Now, there is some similarity to my Royalty AU, but not much.**

**Thank you for reading!**

_Ariel: Sam Braddock (Omega)_

_Prince Eric: Jules Callaghan (Alpha)_

_Sebastian: Lou Young (Alpha)_

_Flounder: Spike Scarlatti (Omega)_

_Scuttle: Wordy Wordsworth (Beta)_

_King Triton: Greg Parker (Beta)_

_Ariel's Sisters__:__ Donna Sabine (Alpha), Natalie (deceased)_

_Eric's Guardian: Ed Lane (Alpha)_

_Ursula: Larry Toth__ (Beta)_

_Flotsam and Jetson: Jill Hastings (Omega) and Norm Holleran_ _(Beta)_

A boat rocked back and forth in the unruly seas. With a song on the air, a girl climbed up some ropes and looked out over the ocean.

The sound of retching made her look down, she saw her guardian leaning over the edge of the boat and laughed. "Isn't this great, Ed?" she called down and she nimbly jumped down, landing neatly on her feet. "The salt in the air, the seawater hitting your face? Doesn't appeal to you?"

The balding man looked up with dull blue eyes, "Oh, sure. Charming, Princess Julianna." he replied, then turned green and lurched back into the ocean as the contents of his stomach came rushing back up to greet him on their way down to the sea below.

"How many times have I told you to call me Jules, Ed?" the Princess laughed, sweeping her hair from her face.

"You must be feeling lucky, girl. Ol' Gregory's feeling merciful today." called another sailer by the name of Raf.

"Oh, yeah? Who's that?" Jules tilted her head, pinning the dark-skinned man with curious eyes.

"Not that old wives' tale again, Raf, come on." Ed protested weakly, finally coming up from the railing.

"No, I want to hear it." Jules looked to the sailor expectantly.

The sailor recounted the story of King Gregory with all the seriousness of a man possessed. Ed stood straight, wiped his mouth, and glared at Raf, "No one's ever been able to prove that tale had any truth, Rafik. There's no such thing as a kingdom beneath the ocean, Princess." Ed turned to the Princess and sighed, "As I said; just an old wives' tale."

Rafik laughed, "You'll be saying that the next time you throw your offering to the King of the Sea, Mr. Lane, and the King rejects it." The sailor held up one of the fish he'd been hauling in and thrust it into Ed's face.

Ed went pale, then green, and lunged for the railing again. His action was punctuated by Jules' wild laughter and Raf throwing the fish overboard with a barked chuckle.

The fish hit the water and swam down, only to be thrown off course by a passing creature that looked like a cross between a fish and a person. The fish swam after the mermaid, eager to catch up and view the coming show.

_Flashpoint~Flashpoint~Flashpoint_

The castle was bustling with activity, merfolk coming in from everywhere to witness the rare sight. The son of the king was going to sing today, for the whole kingdom to hear. The king himself was very excited, his son had been practicing for ages now.

He turned to his eldest daughter. "Today's the day, Don. What do you think, dear, will our wayward merman be here?"

Donna chuckled, "You know him, Dad. He's off in his own world the majority of the time and the other part he's wishing he was up there."

King Gregory Parker hummed, sighed, then nodded. "Yes, I do know your brother. I just wish he'd keep to the oceans."

"He doesn't know everything, Dad. He'd understand if you told him."

King Gregory sighed again, "But how can I tell him what truly happened to your parents and sisters?"

"Well, for starters, you can say, 'Hey, bud, I'm sorry for lying to you all these years. Your parents weren't really killed in a shark attack'." Donna raised her eyebrow and set a hand on her hip, right above the area her torso blended into her deep red tail. "Need I continue?"

King Gregory chuckled. "I wonder sometimes why I took you in when your father passed."

Donna laughed. "You'd be lost without me, Dad, and you know it. I've gotta get to my place. See you after the show!"

King Gregory sighed. There was a solid chance his adopted son wouldn't be performing today. His tendency to wander off wasn't limited to his free time and much as King Gregory had tried to put a stop to it for his own safety, his son hadn't grown out of it.

Donna used to go with him when they were younger until the duties of the kingdom made her too busy. Now, King Gregory almost wished that Donna would go with him again, if only for him to know that his son was completely safe.

His musing was interrupted by the gentle clearing of a throat. A dark-skinned merman by name of Lewis bowed low with a smile. He swam a bit closer with a flick of his sandstone colored tail and grinned. "It's time, your majesty."

King Gregory nodded, flicking his own seafoam green tail to get to his seat.

He settled down, watching as Lew took his place at the front of the orchestra and lifted his baton. At the King's nod, Lew began conducting. The music played and Donna came swimming out, keeping time to the music as she began to sing.

She sang about her home and her adopted father, she sang about how much she loved her brother and missed their parents. When the time came to introduce said brother, Donna swam up to meet a big clam. She knocked easily on the top and laughed in time with the music. "Well, come on out, brother! Introduce yourself!"

The clam opened and Donna only sighed when she saw no one was inside it. She turned to the King and bit her lip with an apologetic look.

The King wasn't surprised, but that didn't stop him from calling worriedly, "Sam? Sammy!"


End file.
